war_of_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Riggs
About Kyle Oliver Riggs Kyle is oldest of two and he was born in Madison, Wisconsin. His younger brother, Kody, was born when he was four years old. Throughout his early adolescents, his moroi mother tried to teach him about magic but all of the spells seemed impossible for the young boy to cast. Things only became more frustrating when he was ten years old, when his younger brother's own moroi abilities started show. The young boy couldn't help but be a little envious. It wasn't until he was thirteen, that the answer as to why he had no magical abilities became clear. One day, his mother touched his shoulder and an odd powerful sensation flowed through him. His mother pulled away quickly and looked a little mortified, which left the teenager a bit confused. Once she had gathered her composure, she set a glass of water in front of him before telling him to make the water move. He, thought she had lost her mind as he didn't have that kind of power but he tried anyways. After only a few moments, Kyle was able to create waves within the glass which left him even more confused. He also noticed the powerful sensation was slowly fading. It turns out, that he is a rare species of Mystics, known as a siphoner. Bascially, he has no powers of his own but he can obtain them from others, objects, or spells. Up until he was almost sixteen he was actually unable to really touch his brother. The only time he was really allowed to have contact with his mother was when she was training him to use powers. It definitely gave him some serious attachment issues, as in he has a very hard time feeling attachment to others. It didn't mean he loved his little brother any less though which was evident when he always let him come hang out with him and his friends. It also became evident when he chose to save his brother over his mother. It was when Kyle was seventeen, the three of them had been traveling home from visiting their grandmother. Kyle had been the one driving while his mom and brother were asleep, he himself nodded off and crashed the car off a bridge. The crash knocked his mom and brother unconscious. The only good thing that happened was that Kyle had his own window open. As they began to sink, he undid his seatbelt. He surfaced before swimming back down to the sinking car. He tried to undo his mom's seat belt but it was stuck. So he went to the backseat to undo his brother's seat belt. He pulled Kody out of the car and swam him to the lake. He wasn't breathing and it was then Kyle had to decide if he stayed to give his brother CPR, he wouldn't be able to go save his mother. As hard as the decision was, he knew it would be what his mom would want. Kyle gave his brother CPR and revive him by time the paramedics arrived. His mom however, died from the accident. He still holds a immense amount of guilt from the accident. A couple months after her death, their father decided to move them closer to his own family in New Orleans. Their father eventually remarried when Kyle was twenty and it stung a little bit for him, as the grief for his mom was still apart of him. After graduating high school, Kyle went to college but found it was just not his thing. He decided to go to join the police force when he was nineteen as he felt it would give him something meaningful to do with his life. 'Kyle's' Abilities/Skills Kyle's abilities include siphoning, spell casting, potion brewing, and ability to smell or sense magic. Siphoning allows Kyle to siphon magic from others, magic from spells, or enchanted objects. Once he has the magic, he can use it to cast spells, brew potions, or use the same magical abilities as those he has siphoned from. Obviously to be able to know who has magic, he has to be smell and sense it in others. He also has combat training and tactics, as well as weapons training for different guns that he learned from the police academy. Kyle discovered his powers when he thirteen, after his mother got over her initial shock, she began to help him with his powers. Kyle learned how to control their abilities at by the age of sixteen. He has mastered his abilities, he's even able to cast small spells and make potions without siphoned magic. 'Kyle's' Strengths/Weaknesses Even though he doesn't attach well to people, he is still the life of the party. He is a very playful person and he likes to crack jokes with others to get them to laugh. He also can charm pretty much anyone, which helps him get out of a trouble a lot of the time. Kyle also takes his job very seriously, which makes him an excellent cop. Other than the fact that he is a human so he can be easily killed or hurt, there's another big weakness for Kyle. He has to make sure that he either has siphoned more light magic or at least an even amount of light/dark magic otherwise it can have dark consequences. He also needs needs to be able to touch a person or object to siphon their magic. He's rather emotionally detached from people and he finds it rather hard to connect with people. The exception would be his younger brother, as he loves him to death and would do anything for him. The Relationships Family: Kody Riggs (younger brother) Best Friends: OPEN Romantically Interested In: Avery Collins Romantically Involved With: No One Past Relationships: None Sexual Encounters: Various women Photos of Kyle kylebio3.jpg kylebio4.jpg kylebio5.jpg kylebio6.jpg kylebio7.jpg kylebio8.jpg kylebio9.jpg kylebio10.jpg kylebio11.jpg Photos of Kyle & Friends ' kylekodyroxlindsay.png|'Kody Riggs, Roxanne Devereaux, and Lindsay Mitchell''' kyleana.jpg|'Anastasia Danvers'|link=Anastasia Danvers kyleavery.png|'Avery Collins'|link=Avery Collins kylekaitlyn.jpg|'Kaitlyn Evans'|link=Kaitlyn Evans kylerebekah.png|'Rebekah Dawson'|link=Rebekah Dawson Jesskyle.png|'Jessica Barnes'|link=Jessica Barnes '''